darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Contests
Pokemon Contests are frequently held events from the Pokemon Universe. General Info In these contests, Pokemon Trainers, known as Coordinators, train their Pokemon to use their abilities and moves in a more elegant and appealing manner, while retaining power. Some regions have different rules into how they run their contests. The performances are assigned scores by a panel of judges, usually formed by the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. When analyzing a performance, the judges take into account the Pokémon's entry and the level of cooperation between Coordinator and Pokémon, among other aspects. There are two rounds to contests. The first round is known as the Performance Stage, where pokemon showcase their abilities and moves to show off their style and skill in an eye-pleasing manner. They use creative moves and move variations to show of it's appearance and appeal to the crowd. Coordinators oftentimes groom their pokemon and feed them treats, such as Pokeblock or Poffins to keep them healthy and prestine. A select few (normally 8 or 16, depending on the amount of coordinators) only make it past this round, and the judges choose which get to go depending on the performances they thought were the most captivating. Only coordinators in Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos are required to dress formally for contests. In Unova, it is required to dress formally for the Grand Festival only. Most coordinators use Ball Capsules and Seals to enhance a pokemon's entry, though it is not required. List of Coordinators * Louis * Emma * Marmalade * Korey * Dawn * Damien * Roman * May * Solidad * Sonja * Robert* * Drew * Harley * Jessie (disguised) * Ursula * Solidad * Zoey * Kenny * Wallace * Johanna * Aria Grand Festival After a coordinator earns at least five ribbons from Pokemon Contests, the Grand Festival is held to end the coordinator season Kanto Pre-O season * Winner: Roman * Top 4: Johanna * Top 8: Astin * Top 32: Lila AG season * Winner: Solidad * Runner-up: Sonja * Top 4: May * Top 8: Drew * Top 16: Harley * Top 16: Ursula RA season * Winner: Savannah * Runner-up: Korey * Top 16: Louis * Top 32: Emma * Top 32: Ursula Post-RA season * Winner: Damien * Runner-up: Drew Johto RA season * Winner: Emma * Runner-up: May * Top 4: Dawn * Top 4: Aria * Top 8: Louis * Top 16: Zoey * Top 16: Korey * Top 32: Kenny Hoenn Pre-AG season * Winner: Robert * Runner-up: Drew * Top 8: May * Top 32: Harley * Top 32: Solidad AG season * Winner: Robert * Runner-up: Drew * Top 8: May * Top 16: Anthony * Top 32: Harley RA season * Winner: Marmalade * Runner-up: May * Top 4: Dawn * Top 8: Louis * Top 8: Emma * Top 16: Robert * Top 16: Drew * Top 16: Kenny * Top 32: Solidad * Top 32: Nando Post-RA season * Winner: Harley * Runner-up: Emma * Top 4: Marmalade * Top 4: Drew * Top 16: Anthony * Top 16: Roman Sinnoh Pre-DP season * Winner: Johanna * Runner-up: Cassidy * Top 4: Astin * Top 16: Lila DP season * Winner: Zoey * Runner-up: Dawn * Top 4: Nando * Top 4: Jessie * Top 32: Ursula * Appeals: Kenny, Sonja RA season * Winner: Dawn * Runner-up: Louis * Top 4: Marmalade * Top 8: Zoey * Top 8: Kenny * Top 16: Emma * Top 16: Ursula Post-RA season * Winner: Ursula * Runner-up: Kenny Unova RA season * Winner: Louis * Runner-up: Dawn * Top 4: Emma * Top 4: Sonja * Top 8: Cassidy * Top 8: Korey * Top 8: Ursula * Top 8: Dawn * Top 16: Solidad Kalos RA season * Winner: Robert * Runner-up: Emma * Top 4: Dawn * Top 4: Alice * Top 8: Marmalade * Top 16: Louis